This invention relates to an improved child's seat and particularly to one which is adapted to be supported directly from a table or the like. It discloses improvements over the subject matter of U.S. Pat. No 4,230,362, and over pending U.S. application Ser. No. 555,340, filed Nov. 20, 1983, now abandoned, owned by the present assignee, and provides important and distinct advantages thereover.
Child's seats of the general type disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,230,362 have been available for many years. Many of them have required complex frames which were expensive to fabricate and assemble, and many have been designed to be collapsible. Many also utilized associated restraining straps or the like to prevent infants and younger children especially from slipping downwardly out of the chair. Typical prior art children's chairs especially intended for table support are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,253,860; 3,397,010; 3,243,229; 3,222,104; 3,126,226; 2,489,084; 3,132,895; 3,133,760; and 4,469,373.